Drive arrangements for the motorized adjustment of a flap arrangement for a motor vehicle, in particular of a tailgate arrangement, have long been known. Drive arrangements of this type have already been achieved for single-wing flap arrangements (WO 2010/046008 A1). In this case, the drive arrangement is generally equipped with a drive controller for realizing a respectively predefined desired flap adjustment by means of at least one drive. The requirement for the desired flap adjustment is based on an actuation by a user who, for example, presses the on button of a radio remote control.
With the requirement for increased flexibility of use, in recent years motor vehicles, in particular SUVs (Sport Utility Vehicles), have increasingly been equipped with two-wing flap systems (DE 196 19 126 A1). The flap concept to the fore here is based on two flap wings which are pivotable about two spaced-apart, parallel pivot axes. The basic possibility of separately adjusting the flap wings does indeed result in a considerable increase in the flexibility of use. However, said possibility also imposes very particular requirements on the drive arrangement if a motorized adjustment of the flap wings is required. This is because, generally, the movement regions of the flap wings will overlap in such a manner that a predetermined opening and closing sequence has to be observed at least in a certain movement region in order to avoid collisions.
The invention is based on the object of providing a drive arrangement with which the flexibility of a two-wing flap arrangement can be fully utilized.
The above problem is solved by a drive arrangement with a drive controller for producing a desired flap adjustment by means of at least one drive, wherein the flap arrangement is configured with two flap wings, wherein the two flap wings are each substantially pivotable about a spaced-apart, parallel pivot axis and, in a closed state, are in engagement with each other via a free wing end opposite the respective pivot axis, wherein the two flap wings are assigned collision pivoting regions which are mounted upstream of the respective closed position and in which a movement region of the flap wings overlap in such a manner that a predetermined opening and closing sequence has to be observed to avoid collisions between the free wing ends, and wherein the two collision pivoting regions are stored in the drive controller and wherein, when a desired flap adjustment runs counter to the predetermined opening and closing sequence in the collision pivoting regions of the flap wings, the drive controller temporarily pivots one of the flap wings out of an initial position in a deviating movement into a parking position located outside the collision pivoting region of the flap wing to avoid a collision.
The intellectual basis of the solution according to the invention first of all provides an analysis of the flap arrangement to be adjusted by motor.
It is first of all essential that the two flap wings of the flap arrangement are substantially pivotable about two spaced-apart pivot axes. “Substantially” here means that a circular pivoting movement is not necessarily required. The term “pivotable” also incorporates, for example, a combined pushing and pivoting movement.
In the closed state, the two flap wings are in engagement with each other via the free wing ends thereof opposite the respective pivot axis. This quite generally means that there is an interaction of some type between the free wing ends. However, a continuous force flux is not required in the closed state.
The arrangement has been made in such a manner that the movement regions of the flap wings overlap depending on the state of adjustment. The “movement region” always means the region which is passed over by a flap wing as a whole during the adjustment thereof However, the movement regions only overlap if the flap wings are in entirely specific pivoting regions mounted upstream of the respective closed position. In order to avoid collisions between the free wing ends, a predetermined opening and closing sequence between the two flap wings has to be observed in said pivoting regions. Accordingly, said pivoting regions are also called collision pivoting regions below. The collision pivoting regions also include the respective closed position of the flap wings.
According to the proposal, it has now been recognized that any measures for avoiding a collision have to be undertaken only when the two flap wings enter the respective collision pivoting region thereof. Accordingly, it is provided according to the proposal that the two collision pivoting regions are stored in the drive controller.
If the desired flap adjustment is intended to run counter to the predetermined opening and closing sequence in said collision pivoting regions, the drive controller initiates an entirely specific measure for avoiding a collision. According to the proposal, it is provided here that the drive controller temporarily pivots one of the flap wings out of the initial position thereof in a deviating movement into a parking position located outside the collision pivoting region of said flap wing in order to avoid a collision.
It therefore merely needs to be checked by the drive controller whether the two flap wings enter or are entered into the respective collision pivoting regions thereof simultaneously at any time and, if the answer is in the affirmative, whether the opening or closing sequence has then been infringed.
The measure according to the proposal for avoiding a collision is particularly easy to realize if it does not matter where exactly the parking position is located. All that is essential is for said parking position to be located outside the collision pivoting region of the respective flap wing.
In this connection, it must be pointed out that the deviating movement of the one flap wing can basically also be undertaken substantially simultaneously to the movement or the movements of the other flap wing.
In one embodiment, the desired flap adjustment is based on an actuation by the user, in particular via a radio remote control or the like. In another embodiment, the drive controller resets the flap wing carrying out the deviating movement, following the deviating movement, into the initial position thereof, or the drive controller adjusts the flap wing carrying out the deviating movement, following the deviating movement thereof, into the open position thereof. In another embodiment, the two flap wings are each assigned a freewheeling pivoting region which adjoins the collision pivoting region and wherein an overlapping of the movement regions of the two flap wings is prevented, and wherein the drive controller does not initiate any deviating movement if at least one flap wing is located or comes to be located in the freewheeling pivoting region thereof.
A preferred example of an above opening and closing sequence consists in that an inner flap wing and an outer flap wing are provided, wherein, during the closing, first of all the inner flap wing and then the outer flap wing is actuated and, during the opening, first of all the outer flap wing and then the inner flap wing is actuated. Of course, substantially simultaneous movements of the two flap wings are also covered here.
In one embodiment, as a starting point the two flap wings are located in the collision pivoting region thereof and only the inner flap wing is intended to be adjusted in the opening direction, the drive controller first adjusts the outer flap wing out of the initial position thereof into a parking position located outside the collision pivoting region thereof, and subsequently or substantially at the same time adjusts the inner flap wing in the opening direction and finally resets the outer flap wing into the initial position thereof. In another embodiment, as a starting point the inner flap wing is located outside the collision pivoting region thereof and the outer flap wing is located within the collision pivoting region thereof and the inner flap wing is intended to be adjusted in the closing direction, the drive controller first adjusts the outer flap wing out of the initial position thereof into a parking position located outside the collision pivoting region thereof, and subsequently or substantially at the same time adjusts the inner flap wing in the closing direction and resets the outer flap wing into the initial position thereof.
Here, a movement of the inner flap wing is in each case to the fore, wherein the outer flap wing “obstructs” the movement of the inner flap wing. Accordingly, a deviating movement of the outer flap wing is in each case provided in such a manner that said flap wing is temporarily adjusted into a parking position located outside the collision pivoting region thereof. As soon as the risk of a collision is eliminated, the outer flap wing is reset again into the initial position thereof. It is demonstrated particularly clearly here that the definition of the collision pivoting regions for the two flap wings leads to solutions which can be realised in a particularly simple manner in terms of control technology.
According to a further teaching which also has independent importance, a flap arrangement for a motor vehicle with a drive arrangement as above is claimed. Reference should be made to all of the embodiments which are suitable for describing the flap arrangement.
In one embodiment, the parking positions of the two flap wings are located outside the collision pivoting region, and are predetermined positions of the flap wings that are stored in the drive controller. In one embodiment, the drive controller is assigned means, in particular rotary sensors or the like, for determining the pivoting positions of the two flap wings.
In another embodiment, a flap arrangement for a motor vehicle with two flap wings is provided, in which the two flap wings are each substantially pivotable about a spaced-apart, parallel pivot axis and, in a closed position, are in engagement with each other via free wing ends opposite each respective pivot axis, wherein the two flap wings are assigned collision pivoting regions which are mounted upstream of the respective closed position and wherein a movement region of each flap wing overlaps in such a manner that a predetermined opening and closing sequence has to be observed to avoid a collision between the respective free wing ends, wherein a drive arrangement for the motorized adjustment of the flap arrangement is provided with a drive controller for producing a desired flap adjustment by means of at least one drive, wherein the two collision pivoting regions are stored in the drive controller and wherein, when a desired flap adjustment runs counter to the predetermined opening and closing sequence in the collision pivoting regions of the flap wings, the drive controller temporarily pivots one of the flap wings out of an initial position in a deviating movement into a parking position located outside the collision pivoting region of the flap wing to avoid a collision. In one embodiment, the respective pivot axes of the flap wings are oriented substantially horizontally, and, preferably, in that the inner flap wing corresponds to the lower flap wing and the upper flap wing corresponds to the outer flap wing. In one embodiment, the flap wings are assigned to a tailgate arrangement or to a side door arrangement of a motor vehicle.